A mobile communication terminal device capable of communicating with a multifunction peripheral (MFP) is known. The terminal device displays a screen that includes setting items such as a paper type and a paper width, and a message notifying a user that preparation for NFC communication has been done. In the screen, an area where the setting items are displayed is different from an area where the message is displayed.